


Like a heart attack

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura Day 2k16, Keith doesn't really know to handle having crushes, Slight Character Study, mentions other paladins and Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Keith didn’t know what else to do but shrug his shoulders and prayed no one saw him sweat bullets when he interacted with Allura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I got three separate short fics down near with the same time. Its a miracle I tell you. Either way, I'm nervous how they all turned out since these are my first time writing for this fandom and characters. I hope I did fine.
> 
> Happy Kallura Day!
> 
> Prompts Used: → Star, Constellation, Burning

The part about space traveling nobody really talked about was when danger wasn't exactly grabbing them by the throats, there was hardly much to do.

Obviously, there was things to do but, the point was unless you were totally a busy body it was sort of got mundane after a while. Keith couldn't really complain since the training center was really cool and had enough modes to keep him occupied but, there was only so much time he could use to exercise and pretend everything was still the same since his time on Earth. But that was the problem, he couldn’t run away from it since it dealt with his emotions and everybody knew nobody could out run them. (He tired when he was younger and it didn’t work out that well.) So his time in the training facility said a lot of things about him. Besides spending the majority of his space travels here Keith was aware he needed a better compromise of his time to eat and converse with others. It wasn't like he wanted to promote this self-image of hating being around masses of people and ultimately been seen hating being around his new team Allura proclaimed when they met her and her royal advisor Coran. It just didn’t help that Keith spent a good amount of time isolated that when he got launched out to space it was disorienting to say the least. Keith at best, was stuck with two “aliens”, three former classmates he never really knew beforehand and, a friend he thought he would never see again. So it wasn’t that far off to say that the first twenty-four hours were a little life changing and hard to swallow. He had to adapt the best he could and get to know everybody before they got found out by this total power craze ancient alien named Zarkon and his entire empire that was practically the whole universe save a few galaxies like his own.

It was no brainer that Keith had some trouble in the beginning with getting to know them. But it wasn't like he didn't like them; it was just hard to communicate sometimes especially when it was people like Lance and Allura. They were different cases but they still ended making Keith burn out faster and wanting to walk away. Hunk and Coran were easier to read; they were the friendly out of the bunch that made less stiff without counting Shiro. Pidge he could see that their humor was around the same zone that they could form a fiercesome sass duo (that is if he went with what Lance said about them). Then there was Lance that was like that annoying brother that made him want to punch a wall. He was a giant flirt that was compassion and definitely a rival the way he could be so selfless and strong when things got tough. It was like he was one of the few to make Keith work harder as Lance made everything a competition. He couldn’t complain since it made life more entertaining but it got him thinking more about these relationships that were starting to form in this castle ship the longer they stayed and vowed to take down the big bad Zarkon and his minions. While Shiro…it got a little bit more complicated with the stretch of time that separated them and finding out that Shiro was tortured and paranoid from all that trauma. They hadn’t talk too much about it due to some of Shiro’s memories being cloudy and out of order but, it was safe to say everybody could see what happened to the once brilliant non-traumatized guy. It was hard to see how his mannerisms changed compared to the last time Keith saw him. That was why it was hard to walk with him and know there were things he couldn’t exactly understand or relate to. Keith did his version of comforting him and he knew Shiro was grateful of being away from the Galra. He just only wished that Shiro didn’t have go through it in the first place.

But that where the complexity got twisted more.

Because in some ways it was a good thing that it triggered something inclined to fate to make Lance find the first Lion and trap them all in the blue lion and for it to take them to where Allura and Coran were. He didn’t know if he was right about it but, it made him wonder why everything happened at all. There was so much that didn’t make sense, and the way things got shifted it got Keith dizzy the way he was content of their new chapter of being the new paladins that could rival and beat Zarkon. He liked how it was a chance to prove to everyone that underdetermined him after he left the Garrison. To protect places and civilizations that needed Voltron. It was almost rewarding to train and see the few changes he did with his team. So it was a little hard to feel grateful for what happened in the progression to see what happened to Shiro’s mentality and Pidge’s father and brother. It also made it harder to be head over heels when he was in the middle of training to be the best warrior the universe needed. He wasn’t used to this happy-go feeling that swept him randomly. It was embarrassing to walk around the hallways and blush when he passed the altean princess and be able to tell apart her laughter when the whole gang was together. It was stupid the way he looked at the space sky and remind himself about her when he looked at the constellations and stars. They all shared the same brightness that made him blink back and want to spend hours just looking with a smile plastered on his face. That lovesickness was not him; it was weird and awkward to phase in when he pulled out of Earth to fight a war.

He didn’t have time for it and he was sure that Allura who he should emphasis was royally would not have time for a younger human adolescent to crush after her. She had her own duties to worry about and Keith didn’t want to make this unpleasant for her to bear if she ever found out. Not to mention he didn’t want none of the Garrison trio to get a whiff from this, because he could tell they would make this far more gut wrenchingly embarrassing for him to die from. Shiro would probably get into big brother mood and try to give him advice while suffering with an awkward red face, and for Coran he didn’t know how he would handle it nor did he want to find out. Keith was fine living off this secret crush and hoping it wouldn’t last long enough for the most observed bunch to get that all-knowing smirk on their lips and catch him off guard and make him spill. He knew he was running out of time to play it off, with the way his cheeks burned frequently when he was near Allura or when she praised him. But it wasn’t like he could make his body cooperate with him. it decided when it wanted to stutter when she looked directly at him, lose coordination when he fought her, burn up when she smiled at his direction or when he made a joke. It was getting impossible and it was starting to scare Keith how deeper and faster his heart rate was going crazy. This was too new, too much to handle alone and it made him wonder if he really was a good actor or were people pitying him to pretend that his crush was not that noticeable. Either way, Keith kept trying his best to act not as stiff when he was around her.

But it was frustrating the way her voice was memorizing, she was just a really courageous, smart, and strong person he ever met that he couldn’t help but admire her. It felt like he would die from all the beating his heart was taking. He wouldn’t even be shocked if that was how he would go, from a heart attack the way it overworked overtime. Love was driving him crazy but he couldn’t stop it the way it flourished with time he spent on space. He just needed time. And as he continued with his pathetic shy attempts of denying how his heart really felt it almost looked like that day would come sooner than he liked. The way Allura was asking for his company, how she appeared in the training station when he was there and spar with him. Or how she started to sit closet to him and ask him more about his Earth adventures and pop culture. He knew it was better to ask about those things with Hunk or Lance but, the way she looked as she asked Keith couldn’t say no. It felt nice to watch her get interested with his stories and knowledge, but when she got closer Keith didn’t back away. He could feel himself let her get closer and closer that when one day they were chatting in private while calling out constellations he didn’t pull away when she surprised him with a chaste kiss. He knew he closed his eyes when it happened, he blinked a couple of times when she pulled away and watch his reaction. But what Keith didn’t know how exactly he looked to her, just that her grin turned into laughter. It didn’t take long for him to laugh to as he quickly kissed her back before his own short term bravery left him.

They tentatively held hands the rest of their break before going back to the lounge room and face the rest of the team. He remembered that his cheeks were stained red for the rest of the day, and how he was totally right about the trio making it more embarrassing, Shiro getting all big brother mode. And as for Coran he was thankfully civil but from underneath that smile he knew was going get the lecture a father in law would give. But he was ready, after all those weeks of praying no one noticing it felt nice to let his fingers brush Allura’s. To sit next to her and not make a prepared reasoning when he blushed near her. And while his heart was still beating harshly against his chest, Keith was just happy that he was freely able to feel without hiding.


End file.
